Perry White (SV)
This article is about Perry White. For the Smallville episode, see Perry (Smallville Episode). Perry "The Pit Bull" White works for the Daily Planet. Prior to that, Perry was a disgraced reporter. But after witnessing and becoming inspired by Clark Kent's selflessness, Perry vowed to turn over a new leaf, sober up and get his career back on track. Years later, he is once again writing articles for the Daily Planet, dating Martha Kent and befriended and teamed up with Lois Lane. Eventually, Perry finds his rightful place as the Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Planet with an impressive staff and a solid key reporting team: Lois, Clark and Jimmy Olsen. Early life Perry White was born in Metropolis's Suicide Slums area and grew up without a father. He grew up with a love for journalism and got his dream job of becoming a reporter for the Daily Planet. His first job in print was as a proofreader in New York. He got a reputation as being a star reporter and began working on a story about Lionel Luthor's corruption and tried to get information from his son Lex Luthor while he was at school. Because of that, Lionel managed to get Perry fired and disgraced as a reporter. Since then, he descended into alcoholism, drinking excessively and worked for the Metropolis Inquisitor and then for the television program X-Styles. Season Three Wanting to check out strange phenomena related to the meteor shower in Smallville, Perry met Clark Kent in Smallville after the former was saved from some fallen electrical lines. Perry was suspicious when Clark rescued him. When at the Torch, Perry is introduced to Chloe Sullivan who reveals to Clark just who Perry White is. After pestering Lana Lang for an interview, Lex Luthor ran him out of town. When his interest shifted from the meteor shower to Clark, he offered to trade Lex the evidence he had on Lionel Luthor in return for whatever Lex has on Clark, to which Lex refused. Perry then orchestrated a plot to expose Clark by jumping into Saunders Gorge but Perry and Clark ended up dangling perilously from the viewpoint (unknown to Perry, recent solar flare activity had disrupted Clark's powers and rendered him temporarily powerless). Fortunately, Lana and Pete Ross managed to haul them up just before Clark's strength wore out. Inspired by Clark's selfless and heroic example, Perry vowed to turn over a new leaf and returned to Metropolis to find his friends at the Daily Planet and rebuild his career. He also began the journey of going sober, while encouraging Clark to stick with his interest in journalism and promised to help him out if he ever came to Metropolis. Season Four Later, it is revealed that Perry has gotten a job at the Daily Planet and wrote an article about Lionel's conviction. Season Six Two years later, Perry wrote another article about Lionel's conviction. Season Nine Perry began dating Martha Kent and was soon following up on a story about the Red Queen (who is in truth Martha herself unknown to Perry) and about aliens invading earth and a mysterious object called the Book of Rao. After Perry and Martha visited the Kent Farm, he revealed to Lois Lane about his story involving Checkmate's castle burning down and the Red Queen. Then Lois showed the drawing of the Book of Rao and they realized that both their stories were the same and team-up. Later, Clark and Perry had a talk in which Perry told Clark that he's going to ask Martha to marry him. At dinner that night, Lois left and Perry soon followed, primarily so as to investigate the Red Queen case. When Lois and Perry got to the Talon, they found that it had been broken into. Lois got her Checkmate cellphone and called a Checkmate operative. The operative told them that it was just a fast-food place and hung up. A few minutes later, the man called back and gave Perry the address to meet the Red Queen. When Perry and Lois were waiting, they saw the Red Queen on a rooftop. When Lois got up, Perry struggled to get on the roof and hit a sign on the building and it fell toward crowds of people. Lois pulled Perry up as the Blur saved the people. When Perry finally got up, it was too late, the Red Queen was gone. After writing their story Perry finally repaid his debt to Clark and got Lois and Clark's jobs back. He revealed that he was going to Africa so as to follow a false lead regarding the Red Queen and asked Lois to come along to which she declined. Season Ten Lois decides to take up Perry's offer to join the foreign desk in Africa (as she believed herself to be an obstacle to Clark from fulfilling his destiny). Lois arrives in arrives in Egypt leaving a voicemail on Perry's cell requesting information on her assignment. Meanwhile back in Metropolis, Clark reads the latest edition of the Daily Planet that features an article about Lois and Perry's exploits in Africa. While working in Egypt, Lois calls Perry about her assignment being less than ideal as she's assigned to an archeology dig where she interviews Carter Hall. Lois mentions to Clark that she has a conference call with Perry. When Lois tries to get rally support from the citizens of Metropolis to stand up and vote to repeal the VRA, Martha mentions that when Perry had a similar problem when he first started out as a reporter during one of America's darkest time he found a solution. Lois then went to the archive room in the Daily Planet and searches through his files until she finds the inspiration she needed and with the help of Chloe and they used the internet as a way for supporters to leave encouraging messages to the Blur. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Smallville Characters Category:Living Smallville Characters Category:Reporters Category:Daily Planet Reporters